


花

by Icylily



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Other, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 二战背景，没有cp只有刀。《女狙击手》观后感。





	花

史蒂夫和巴基初次路过塞瓦斯托波尔是在早春一个阳光明媚的早晨，同行的叶露申卡上尉极力邀请两位声名远播的战斗英雄来家中做客。“尤利娅肯定会高兴疯的。”上尉摸出挂在胸前的照片匣子亲了又亲。“我已经有四个月没见到她了。圣母在上，只要能抱一抱我的宝贝我愿意拿所有的伏特加来交换。”

史蒂夫回头望向他的搭档兼狙击手。“巴基，中午你还有别的安排吗？”

巴基背着步枪快步走上来。“我约了军需处的一个姑娘，但我可以推掉。”他抬手擦了把汗，又把声音压低了几度。“这是个好机会，史蒂夫，接下来还有几场硬仗要打，赢得盟友的信任绝对至关重要。”

史蒂夫点点头。“我们想到一处去了。”他扳正扣在巴基脑门上的钢盔，接着转向候在一旁的叶露申卡。“那就打扰了，上尉。”他用纯熟的俄语回答，带着宣传画上常见的美国队长式笑容。

 

上尉的住宅离港口不远，透过起居室的窗户可以望见海港里停泊的一艘艘军舰。出来迎接他们的上尉夫人大约三十出头，骨骼匀称，肩膀很宽。她穿着一条碎花连衣裙，挽起的袖子下露出半截圆滚滚的胳膊。她似乎不善言谈，寒暄了几句天气和战况后便退回厨房里准备午餐。

为他们端来甜茶与面包的是夫妻俩唯一的女儿，上尉时常挂在嘴边的尤利娅。她继承了母亲蓝色的眼珠和父亲栗色的头发，比史蒂夫想象中更为年幼。和内向的母亲不同，她是个精力充沛的孩子，很快和美国队长的少年搭档打成了一片。

“爸爸说你在敖德罗一枪射死了三名纳粹。”女孩坐在高背椅上前后晃动着两条小腿。“这很难吗？”

巴基做了个鬼脸。“对我来说不难。但他们只给我算了一次杀敌，因为我只用了一发子弹。”

尤利娅一本正经地抱起手肘。“这不公平。”她正色道。“你们美国人在这方面可真够小气的。”

她把上尉不赞成的语气模仿得惟妙惟肖，就连史蒂夫也不禁笑出声来。

“尤利娅，尤利娅，”上尉夫人的声音从厨房里传来。“别打扰大人说话。”

尤利娅提着裙子钻进厨房，十分钟后她又溜了回来，咯咯笑着把手里的面粉朝巴基扔去。

“你这个小淘气鬼！”

巴基做出愤怒的表情，一把抓起她扛在肩膀上转圈，小家伙笑得惊天动地，飞舞的麻花辫噼里啪啦抽打在巴基胸前。

“哦不！”巴基捂住胸口佯装中弹。“你居然使诈！啊——”他歪着肩膀后仰，膝盖慢慢碰到了地板，尤利娅顺势沿着他的胳膊滑下来。

“尤利娅！”

上尉夫人红着脸从厨房里冲出来解围。“很抱歉，这孩子被她父亲宠得无法无天，我都管不住她。”她一边在围裙上擦着沾满面粉的手指一边给丈夫下达指示。“把餐具摆出来，亲爱的，我们可以开饭了。”

 

装满烤饼的小篮子在众人之间传递，尤利娅占领了母亲和巴基中间的位子。年轻的狙击手显然比美国队长本人更吸引上尉的女儿，她的问题如此之多，就连据说是最受她喜爱的填馅鱼也遭到了冷落。

“巴基哥哥，你的生日在几月？”

“三月。”

“三月吗？”尤利娅若有所思地低下头。“三月的诞生花是杜鹃。妈妈，妈妈，”她拽了拽母亲的袖口，“下午我能和玛莎去郊外采花吗？”

“不行，宝贝，你知道现在有多危险。”

尤利娅扁扁嘴。“好吧。”她闷声不吭地开始消灭盘子里冷掉的填馅鱼。

为了活跃气氛史蒂夫把话题切到了当地的风土人情上，叶露申卡上尉参军前是个人类学家，对于俄罗斯文化颇有研究，史蒂夫听得津津有味，至少看上去是这样。

当上尉介绍到第五种家族起名规则时巴基终于忍不住了。“小鬼，你长大后想干什么？”他和身旁的小女孩悄悄咬起了耳朵。

尤利娅扬起红扑扑的小脸。“我将来要成为狙击手。”女孩用右手比着扣扳机的动作，清澈的眼睛越过上尉的肩膀，锁定墙上比她还要高的来复枪。“像巴基哥哥和柳德米拉阿姨那样厉害的狙击手！”

巴基挑了下眉。“那你倒是说说，狙击有哪些要点？”

“瞄准镜要做消光处理，寻找目标时要注意风向和风速，射击的最佳时机是在两次心跳间的一秒钟……”尤利娅扳着指头一条一条念给他听。

“啊哈，你确实做了不少功课。”

受到夸奖的尤利娅得意地挺起胸。“家里的射击教程都被我翻烂了，可爸爸都不让我摸真枪……”她的语气逐渐低落，嘴巴倒是撅得老高。

巴基轻轻撩了下她的小辫子。“来复枪对你来说还太早，先从这个练起吧。”他解下腰间的弹弓递给她，没有错过这一幕的史蒂夫玩味地摸起下巴。他知道这玩意儿可以算得上巴基的宝贝，他曾用它来打野兔和山鸡，以及杜根的帽子。

在回程的吉普车里叶露申卡上尉再次就女儿不够淑女的举止表达了歉意。“没什么，”巴基叠起双手放在脑后，满不在乎地嚼着口香糖。“要不是她我还不知道杜鹃是我的诞生花呢！”

“事实上她对任何人都是这样说的，不管对方的生日在五月，六月，还是十二月。”上尉讪笑着推了下眼镜框。“大概因为杜鹃是她最爱的花。”

 

两个礼拜后他们再次经过塞瓦斯托波尔，城里明显安静了许多，街道上空空荡荡，从空袭中幸存下来的房舍还在簌簌地掉灰，衣不遮体的孩子三五成群，在瓦砾间翻找着可用的东西。

踏入上尉家的瞬间史蒂夫就意识到已经有人来过这里了。所有的镜子都蒙上了黑布，上尉夫人坐在起居室的扶手椅里，面前是大开的窗户。她木然望着海港里冒烟的战列舰残骸，仿佛已被抽走了灵魂，只留下不具任何感知能力的躯壳。

史蒂夫连忙拉上窗帘。“我在这里陪着她，你去找到尤利娅。”他低声吩咐巴基。

骤然响起的推门声把两人都吓了一跳，尤利娅从楼梯上走下来，黑色的小靴子踩在嘎吱作响的木头地板上。她一脸漠然地从他们面前经过，拧开扁平的军用酒壶把壶嘴凑到母亲唇边。

“妈妈，喝点吧。”

上尉夫人无意识地吞咽着，两行泪慢慢滑下苍白消瘦的面庞。

“尤利娅，”巴基把手放在女孩肩头，“有什么我们能做的吗？”

尤利娅掰开母亲的手指让她握住酒壶，这才抬起头。她的神态已经十足像个大人。“这次干掉了几个？”她指着巴基的枪问。

巴基蹲下来与她的视线保持齐平。“十三名纳粹。”他抓住尤利娅的手腕，摊开她的手掌。“这个给你。”被硝烟熏黑的铭牌落进女孩小小的手心。“就是他夺走了你父亲。”

尤利娅咬了咬嘴唇。“还不赖。”她说，眼眶中漫起层层水雾，接着她便不再说话了，握住铭牌的手攥成了拳头。

史蒂夫发愁地瞧着餐桌上干瘪的烤饼和发黑的水果。“想办法让你妈妈吃点东西吧，尤利娅。”他说，把背囊里最后几听肉罐头留在桌上。

巴基摸着尤利娅蓬乱的卷发，又问了好些在他们的顶头上司看来绝对不能算恰当的问题，女孩却像听不懂俄语般只是摇头。

史蒂夫掏出怀表看了看。“该走了，巴基。”他很想给他的搭档多留点时间，然而战争不等人，他们还要护送一支突击队去重新打通海上补给线——这很可能是苏联守军最后的希望。

“巴基哥哥，”就在巴基站起来的时候，女孩突然开口了，“能让我再看看你的枪吗？”

巴基把枪卸下来送到她面前。女孩摩挲着漆黑的枪管，一遍又一遍，随后从丧服的口袋里掏出一束浅紫色的花，端正地插在了枪口上。

“叶露申卡一家感谢您，二等兵同志。”她将并拢的手指贴上太阳穴。“请务必活下来，送更多纳粹狗下地狱。”

最后那句是很不标准的英语，女孩的身板挺得笔直，挂在睫毛上的水珠摇摇欲坠，可她还是没有哭。

巴基重新背上枪，缓缓抬起胳膊回以沉重的军礼，皱巴巴的野花在他肩头绽放。

 

在撤退的路上他们第三次穿过塞瓦斯托波尔时，这里已是人间地狱。滚滚浓烟遮住了太阳，将白昼变为黑夜，到处都在燃烧，尸体的焦臭味让人无法呼吸。

巴基跳下还在前进中的吉普，冲进烟火缭绕的废墟。“尤利娅！尤利娅！”他声嘶力竭地喊，一股烟灌进他的气管，很快他就发不出声音了。

史蒂夫也追了上来，超级士兵的视力再次发挥了作用。“巴基！六点钟方向！”他指着巴基背后吼道。

巴基扭过头，一根巨大的木梁横在他眼前，被风吹散的白灰底下露出一角黑色的织物。“不！”大颗汗珠从他沾满烟灰的前额滚落。“不不！！不！”

他几乎手脚并用地在断壁残垣间穿行，史蒂夫连接扔出盾牌，让快要砸到他身上的石块改变路线。

年轻的狙击手用脚去踢，用肩膀去撞那截还在燃烧中的木头，溅起的火星一阵阵落在深蓝色的制服上，史蒂夫冲过去帮忙时他的背脊已经被烫出了一片血泡。

“你抬这边，听我的号令，一、二、三！”

木头滚了下去，一只脏乎乎的小手落在灰土中，卷曲的手指夹住一朵干枯的紫花。

“不——”

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

“队长，我没记错的话这是他的第一把狙击枪？”

“是的，那时他刚被授予二等兵的军衔。”

“枪托这里好像刻了些字，唔，这是俄文吧？尤……里……”

“尤利娅，是尤利娅。”

“哇哦，居然用情人的名字命名自己的枪，我不得不说这相当巴恩斯。”

“你错了，托尼。这只是某个梦想成为狙击手的孩子。”

 

 

Fin

 

漫画里盾冬有和苏军并肩作战的经历但我忘记具体时间了，如果有出入请无视，这只是一则小品大家体会到精神就好OTZ


End file.
